


Can't Buy Me Love [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: In which Griffin buys Whyborne a tie.[A recording of a fic by Nabielka]





	Can't Buy Me Love [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Buy Me Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738103) by [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2017/can't%20buy%20me%20love.mp3) | **Size:** 9.61 MB | **Duration:** 10:26min
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0554.zip) | **Size:** 1.24 MB | **Duration:** 10:26min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by FPS_List


End file.
